Yuuto Kiba
Yuuto Kiba is one of the male protagonists of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the school's pretty boy who is adored by many female students and hated by other male students. He is a member of the Occult Research Club, where he is Rias' Knight. Appearance Kiba is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Kiba is an overall upbeat person and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite individual when it comes to his manner and personality, even considering Issei's initial dislike towards him. He had a deep hatred towards the Holy Swords up until Volume 3, when the Occult Research Club members and the souls of his friends, who were victims of the Project Holy Sword, helped him overcome it. Kiba also considers his rivalry with Issei deeply, going so far as to note that he does one day wish to fight him fair and square. Issei also comments that Kiba is surprisingly a bit lecherous himself. History Originally a nameless orphan taken in by the Church and was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project" supervised by Valper Galilei which led to the deaths of all of his friends and other participants when Valper decides to eliminate them, resulting in the latter's mark hatred over the Holy Sword. After successfully escaping the facility with the help of his friends, he finally succumbed to the poison he inhaled. Lying on the ground, he is then found by Rias. After which, he was revived by Rias to become her servant. During his initial days as Rias' servant, he was distrustful of Rias and all those related to her. He later practices his swordsmanship under Souji Okita, being the first person he opened up to. One day, when giving tribute to his deceased friends, he was confronted by a stray Devil and fought a hard battle until his master, Okita, comes to rescue him. After this event, he finally opened up to Rias and took up the name Rias made specifically for him, "Yuuto Kiba". Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Yuuto made his appearance in Volume 1, bringing Issei to the Occult Research Club under Rias' orders. He later assisted Issei in his attempt to save Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, he, like the other members of Rias' peerage, helped in the Rating Game between his master and Riser Phenex, successfully defeating more than half of them before losing to Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Yuuto got caught into his past once again after seeing Issei's photo as a child with Irina Shidou and her father who is holding a Holy Sword. This became worse after the appearance of Irina and Xenovia who are ordered to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords. Issei eventually manages to make a temporary alliance with the Church duo, where they will help the two of them to retrieve the Excaliburs in return for allowing Yuuto to destroy the Excalibur and letting go of his past. This allowed Yuuto to learn of the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei. The team was eventually attacked by Freed Sellzen and Valper which causes Yuuto to chase after them. Yuuto later returns to help his friends in their fight against Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel, Freed, and Valper. He eventually learns the truth behind the Holy Sword Project, and with the help of his friends' spirits, allowed Yuuto to achieved his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. He then goes on to break the stolen Excalibur with the help of Xenovia. The Occult Research Club was then confronted by Fallen Angel leader Kokabiel, and was overwhelmed by the latter until the interference of Vali Lucifer who came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, during the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions which was abruptly interrupted by the sudden attack from the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction leader, Katerea Leviathan. Yuuto assisted in fighting off the magicians from the Khaos Brigade along with Xenovia. During the meeting, Yuuto also gave a Holy Demonic Sword to the Archangel Michael in exchange for not allowing any Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. In Volume 5, Yuuto, like the rest of Rias' peerage, returned to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Yuuto trained in maintaining and using his Balance Breaker for long fights. During the Rating Game between his master Rias and Sona Sitri, he and Xenovia faced off against Tsubaki Shinra, Meguri, and Yura, defeating Meguri and Yura by using the new technique formed by him and Xenovia, Durandal Birth, which combines the holy aura of Durandal and the holy-demonic swords that sprang from the ground. He then chases Tsubaki which was temporarily interrupted by Akeno before Yuuto defeats Tsubaki. In Volume 6, during Rias and Diodora Astaroth's Rating Game that was interrupted by the Khaos Brigade, Yuuto fought Freed Sellzen who has become a Chimera one last time, cutting his body to pieces before silencing Freed for good by destroying his head, effectively killing the latter. He later defended the members of the Gremory group with multiple holy-demonic swords as a shield from the impact of Longinus Smasher. He, along with the other members, were last seen cheering Issei and Asia on their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, after fending off Sacred Gear users and anti-monsters sent by the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade, Yuuto tagged along with Rias, Asia, and Gasper to spy on Issei and Akeno's date but soon lost them when Issei and Akeno escaped. The Occult Research Club are then asked to serve as Odin's bodyguard as they are attacked by Norse's Evil God Loki and Loki's son, Fenrir. The Occult Research Club, along with Baraqiel, Rossweisse and Saji, later teamed up with the Vali team to fight their final battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, during his trip to Kyoto with the second year students of the Occult Research Club, the team crossed path with Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction who has kidnapped the leader of the Youkais, Yasaka. In the battle to rescue Yasaka, Yuuto and Xenovia fought against Siegfried and was defeated easily by the latter. In Volume 10, after being defeated by Siegfried, Yuuto trained to achieved the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith which he reveals in his fight against Beruka Furcas during Rias and Sairaorg Bael's Rating Game. Yuuto, Rossweisse, and Xenovia then faces Sairaorg in a three-on-one battle but lost to the latter (although they managed to cut one of Sairaorg's arms). In Volume 11, Yuuto receives a promotion recommendation along with Akeno and Issei. While the group was resting after the test, they are ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Team losing to Cao Cao and Ophis' powers being stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. He then has his rematch with Siegfried which ended with Yuuto cutting off one of Siegfried's Dragon Arms. Like the other members of the Gremory Team, Yuuto was shocked to learn that Issei had "died" at the end of Volume 11. At the beginning of Volume 12, Yuuto and the other members of the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace after the whole team was still in shock with Issei's death especially Rias and Akeno. Yuuto later goes to the basement of the Gremory Palace to check on the Vali Team while asking the original Sun Wukong about Samael's curse. The Gremory Team later goes to the Human world to ask the creator of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub, to check on Issei's Evil Pieces and was surprised to see the Old Satan Faction and Siegfried who came to offer an alliance with Ajuka. He then faces off against Siegfried in their third and final encounter. During the fight, Siegfried injected the blood of the Original Satan which made his body undergo a demonification process where he transformed into a monstrous spider and fused with his Demon Swords and Sacred Gear. With this new form, Siegfried easily overwhelms all the members of the Gremory Team, cutting off Yuuto's left arm (which he was able to reconnect later in the battle through the combined efforts of Ravel, Koneko and Asia) and injuring both of his legs. The battle was overturned when one of Issei's Evil Pieces transformed into the Ascalon, allowing Yuuto to injure Siegfried. Siegfried finally lost to the latter after his strongest Demon Sword, Gram, left him and chose Yuuto as its new wielder. As he received attacks from the Gremory Team with Yuuto dealing the final blow by stabbing him with both Gram and Ascalon, his body starts to crumble away. After the battle, Siegfried's remaining Demon Swords chose Yuuto as their new wielder. After Cao Cao's defeat, Arthur challenged Yuuto after deeming him to be a worthy opponent for his Holy King Sword, telling Yuuto that he will fight him when Vali fights Issei, which he quietly accepts. At the end of the same volume, Yuuto is also officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Yuuto is shown to be training Xenovia on how to better use her Ex-Durandal, claiming that should Xenovia master all seven abilities of the Excalibur in addition to the Durandal, she would surpass him as a swordswoman. He later goes to Romania along with Rias and Azazel in order to find out more about Gasper's unknown power. In Volume 15, Yuuto accompanies Rias who were staying at the House of Vladi until a Vampire from the House of Tepes asked them to meet the current leader of the Tepes Faction, Valerie Tepes, much to the surprise of the two. In Volume 16, Yuuto and Rias reunited with their friends who came to the Tepes territory. He later participated in rescuing Valerie from Marius Tepes who attempted to extract the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie where he and his friends fought against the modified Vampires and Grendel. After Rizevim turns all of the modified Vampires into mass-produced Evil Dragons, Yuuto and Rossweisse teams up together to fend off the mass produced Evil Dragons. After returning to Japan, Yuuto participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle to allow him to perform a sneak attack. Master Swordsman: Yuuto is heavily skilled in swordsmanship. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents and is even considered Gremory group's Ace by Issei. Enhanced Speed: Yuuto possesses superhuman speed, what Issei has called as God-Speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly. Equipment Sword Birth (魔剣創造（ソード・バース）, Sōdo Bāsu): Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. *'Sword of Betrayer '(双覇の聖魔剣（ソード・オブ・ビトレイヤー) , Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā): Yuuto's sub-species Balance Breaker. It is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He received it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his deceased comrades. Yuuto is also able to create Holy Demonic Swords with different elemental attributes such as lighting and ice. Blade Blacksmith (聖剣創造（ブレード・ブラックスミス）, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): Yuuto receives it from the spirit of one of his lost comrades. It has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. He gained it in the events of Volume 3 (partially hinted in Volume 9 but was not revealed until Volume 10). *'Glory Drag Trooper '(聖覇の竜騎士団（グローリィ・ドラグ・トルーパー) , Gurōryi Doragu Torūpā): Yuuto's second sub-species Balance Breaker and it creates an army of Dragon Knights which he uses to fight Beruka Furcas. Yuuto, however, cannot use both Balance Breakers at the same time so he can only choose to use either the Sword of Betrayer or Glory Drag Trooper. Demon Swords (魔剣, Maken): During and after the battle with Siegfried, Yuuto gained possession of the Demon Swords previously owned by Siegfried after his death in Volume 12. *'Gram' (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Known as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal, which causes Yuuto to compare it to a combination of Ascalon and Durandal, but does not need to be charged to do destructive attacks, which Yuuto thought meant it was "more" powerful than Durandal and is sharper than the Holy Demonic Sword he creates. Yuuto still cannot control it correctly as Gram drains his energy at a very fast rate and makes Yuuto's condition worse the more he uses it. *'Balmung' (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. *'Nothung' (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time. *'Tyrfing' (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that can create craters. *'Dáinsleif' (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground. Quotes *(To Freed) "—You can continue howling to the Grim Reaper in hell." (Volume 6, Life 3) *(Thinking to himself) "I seriously won’t know what will happen when I am within this group." (Volume 12, Life -1) *"I... will become a sword for my comrades." (Season 2 New) *(To Rias) "I, Kiba Yuuto, will serve as Rias Gremory's kin and Knight, and protect you and your friends until the end of my life." (Episode 6, Season 2 New) Trivia *Yuuto's height is 172 cm. (5 feet 8 inches) and his weight is 61 kg. (134 lbs.), according to the visual book with his data. *Yuuto plays the main villain, "Darkness Knight Fang" (ダークネスナイト・ファング Dākunesu Naito Fangu), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Yuuto's last name, Kiba (木場), means "Fang", in reference to swords as his preferred weapon, albeit written with different Kanji. *He calls himself "Yumi" in his gender-swapped form. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Knight Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Rias Gremory's Peerage Category:DxD